


Soul Deep

by barnaby317



Series: Soul Mates Never Die [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A/U, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates, not really incest if one is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The pain appeared seconds after her first real exposure to Earths yellow sun before her body became extraordinary as her mother exclaimed but it wasn’t until she was safely ensconced in her new bed chamber later that evening that Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers as she was now to be known, discovered exactly what the pain had been."</p><p>or</p><p>Kara gets soul markings and so does Alex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> The notion of soulmates has intrigued me, I've read pretty much all of the SuperCat & General Danvers ones but have yet to see very many that deal with the Danvers sisters being soulmates. 
> 
> Here is a little something that jumped into my head.
> 
> This story contains a relationship between two "sisters". You should already know that given that you've clicked/tapped on the relationship but I had to include the warning... if you don't like the idea, don't read the fic

The pain appeared seconds after her first real exposure to Earths yellow sun before her body became extraordinary as her mother exclaimed but it wasn’t until she was safely ensconced in her new bed chamber later that evening that Kara Zor-El, Kara Danvers as she was now to be known, discovered exactly what the pain had been. Upon the inside of her left wrist, where the pain had been, were strange markings.

Standing out against her pale skin, the two black markings were easily discernible but she didn’t understand them, the only one she truly recognised was the black crest of the great house of El. The same symbol that had been emblazoned across her rescuers chest earlier in the day.

Somehow Kara knew that these strange markings were going to make her even more of an outcast to the humans and thus kept them hidden. Throughout the years she had gotten rather creative on how to disguise them, long sleeved shirts, bracelets when wearing long sleeves in the middle of the Midvale summers was too strange, a watch that Eliza had bought her for her eighteenth birthday/fifth anniversary on Earth and then the long sleeves of her Super Suit.

In the early days of being on Earth, she’d been quite confused as to what this all meant. She had glimpsed similar markings on the wrists of her new human parents, a small bird and what she would come to learn was a DNA strand adorned the wrists of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers. Kal-El later told her that in his early years on Earth he had gained the strange markings also but during a time when his powers had fizzled out, later termed a Solar Flare, markings that were matched on the wrist of his wife.

At the learning institute that the Danvers had her attend, she learnt more about the strange markings with her teachers explaining to the class that the markings usually appeared within the first years of childhood and that though most of the population had them, some did not. This explanation helped Kara feel less isolated as an alien, she had a way to pass as human in this strange new world.

The children would often coo and cheer at those amongst them that were lucky enough to find their matching marks so early in life and explained, not directly to Kara; this she learnt by eavesdropping, that when they met their match their marks became hot and though the marks had been so far apart in the beginning they moved closer together when the match was met.

In order to seal the deal, so to speak, the bearers of the marks had to join their wrists together by grasping forearms and bringing the two sets of marks together.

Throughout the tumultuous times, Kara would often wonder about her second mark, the strange circle with the words ‘Department of Extranormal Operations’ around the edge and the letters ‘DEO’ in the centre of the strange looking bird. She would wonder if her match was someone she knew or if this person were somewhere else on the planet and often times she would wonder what the strange circle and words meant. What exactly was a department of extranormal operations?

It wasn’t until the night that she saved the plane carrying her foster sister, Alexandra Danvers, that she learnt exactly what a department of extranormal operations was.


	2. Alex

Alex stood watching from her bedroom window as her parents met with Superman and the strange girl beside him. She was not looking forward to having a sister at all.

After being an only child for fourteen years, she was used to being by herself and never having a shadow constantly following her around. She knew that this alien girl was going to be following her around, a lot.

At first she was merely curious as she stood watching at the window but the feelings festered in her until they began to turn into something resembling resentment, especially in the weeks following.

Looking down at her left wrist reminded her of the pain she’d experienced as a five year old child and she wondered then if it was Superman that bore the same matching marks as those on her skin. She would learn in just a few years that no, it was not Superman at all. The soul marks, as her parents called them, would forever bind her to the person she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.

In the days following gaining a foster sister, Alex kept to herself as much as possible and was careful, oh so very careful, to keep her marks hidden. Especially when around the Man of Steel, who was a constant presence at their Midvale home as Kara tried to adjust to life on Earth.

She’d never once felt the marks on her skin get closer together as the days turned into months.

After the accident at the beach she and Kara grew closer, spending more time together. The two girls could often be found sitting in the yard giggling and laughing but Alex couldn’t seem to shake the lonely feeling that would settle upon her late in the night once Kara had gone to sleep. She would often sit and wonder, most times with a flashlight pointed at her wrist, the ever present thick leather band temporarily removed to reveal her marks; staring at the circle and contemplating what it could mean. She already knew what the other symbol stood for.

It wasn’t until the day of Kara’s graduation that she found out that Superman was not her match. She had glimpsed his marks as he reached for Lois, his wife and saw the differences in his marks. For most of her life she had heard the stories from her parents and those around her enough to know that all markings were the same for those to be matched, two symbols; one for each person and those marks would be mirrored on her match but looking now at Clark Kent’s marks she could see only the one difference, a fountain pen poised over a piece of parchment.

Something so different from her circle and the words ‘Department of Extranormal Operations’.

At the age of twenty-three, she met Hank Henshaw, Director of the Department of Extranormal Operations and she knew, knew then that her mark was the seal of the DEO.

And in just two years she would find out just what the other mark was, if it was not Superman’s. She’d always be glad of the very worn piece of leather still covering her left wrist.


	3. Wondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short conversation

“Hey, Alex?”

Alex looked down at the head currently pillowed against her left shoulder “yes, Kara?”

“Does Hank ever ask you to take this off?” the voice sounded so much like a little child as deft fingers played at the edge of the leather cuff.

“No, he knows why it’s there.”

“Are you ashamed of your marks, is that why you never take it off?”

Alex shook her head lightly, barely moving her head, she wanted to say ‘no I’m not ashamed of you’ or ‘I’m very happy, you’re my soul bond, I could never be ashamed of you’ and yet the only thing that came out was a simple “no.”

It was at times like this that she cursed her parents for bringing Kara into their home, for making her protect Kara and for instilling the word ‘ _sister_ ’ into her mind.

“Do you ever wonder if you’ll find your match?”

Alex chuckled “what if I’ve already met them?”

Kara looked up “you’re playing the pronoun game, a woman?” Kara smiled at the thought that she was right “you were always hoping it was a woman.”

Alex let out a small huff “what about you Supergirl, do you ever wonder if you’ll find yours?”

“Well I know it’s someone at the DEO.” Alex had known that, Kara’s reaction the first time she saw the DEO seal had given it away. It was in those seconds that Kara’s face lit up like a star that Alex had felt the first surge of hope, they had never spoken of or shown each other their soul marks. “I just don’t know who, I mean the only three people I really know there are you, Hank and Vasquez.”

Alex’s heart skipped a beat as she felt the heavy feeling in her stomach drop and stayed silent as she felt Kara continue playing with the cuff. The soul bond had been the one thing that Kara had wanted to find the most in her life if only because it made her feel like a normal human and it always broke Alex’s heart when she couldn’t shout it from the roof tops that she was Kara’s match.

It was for Kara’s own safety. It was because Kara was her _sister_. It was because Kara deserved so much more than what a mark told her to deserve. It was because Alex never felt like _enough_ for Kara.

Those were the excuses she always told herself when she was alone in her own apartment.


	4. Approval

“Alex” her mother’s voice called softly as they stood in Kara’s “dining room” after being able to defeat Myriad and Non. James and Kara were behind the sheer privacy screen Kara had in place to shield much of the bedroom and separate it from the rest of the apartment, she knew the two had been attempting the beginning of a relationship. Kara had told her of the kiss from just a few days ago during a quiet DEO clean up moment.

“Yeah?”

“Come with me.” Eliza took her by the hand and lead her from the apartment to the street.

Alex laughed “you know she’ll still hear us if she wants.”

Eliza smirked “but she knows this means I don’t want her to hear” the older woman looked around “why haven’t you told her?”

“Told her what, Mom?”

Eliza grabbed Alex’s wrist and carefully undid the leather cuff “this, Alex, why haven’t you told her?”

“You know?”

“Of course I do, you were five when they appeared, I was still supervising bath time then.” Eliza handed the cuff to Alex as she stroked the markings “I’ve seen hers too” she took a deep breath “I knew you were working for the DEO before you even knew.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t try to apologise Alexandra, it’s not something you should have to apologise for.”

“But you forced her on me, you made me be her sister.”

“And you want to apologise for something I made you do?” She dropped Alex’s hand “your father tried to tell me making you sisters was wrong.”

Alex balled her hands into fists at her sides “yet knowing about our markings, you still did it.”

“I didn’t know about hers until six months after she arrived, she was very careful to hide them.” She looked up to the windows of Kara’s apartment “she was helping me with the dishes when I saw them, she’d rolled up her sleeves to plunge them into the water and there they were, plain as day.”

“Mom.”

“You’re meant to be together Alex, accept it and don’t let her make any more mistakes. These dalliances are just going to continue.”

Alex shook her head, willing the tears to go away “I can’t do it, I’m protecting her” she stared her mother in the eye “just as you ordered me to.”

Eliza grabbed at Alex’s shoulders “don’t be so stubborn.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“Stop fighting it Alexandra.”

Alex shrugged her mother’s hands from her shoulders “tell Kara I had to go, I’ll see her tomorrow.” She turned on her heel and began walking down the street.

“Stop fighting it Alex.”

Alex gave a small wave over her shoulder as she rounded the corner heading toward her own apartment.

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

Kara, Winn, James and Hank were all waiting for her when Eliza stepped through the door back into Kara’s apartment. Kara stepped forward “where’s Alex?”

“She wasn’t feeling well, she said she’d see you tomorrow.”

James wrapped Kara in a hug “I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Kara watched Eliza closely before shrugging James off “what aren’t you telling me?”

“I can’t Kara, please.”

Kara turned to James and Winn “could you guys give us a moment?” She turned to Hank “would you check on her for me?” He nodded and left to fulfil his task. She looked over her shoulder to see the guys engrossed in the TV “Eliza?”

“God Kara, don’t.”

“Eliza, is she in trouble?”

Eliza shook her head “please don’t force me, it’s not for me to tell you.”

Kara grabbed the woman’s shoulders “is. She. In. Trouble?”

“No. Honestly Kara, no.”

“Then why can’t you tell me?”

Eliza shook her head “you’ll have to ask Alex. I truly can’t say anything Kara.”

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

It was almost midnight by the time Alex actually made it to her apartment after making a slight detour to a favourite hang-out of hers, the kind that serves alcohol. Stepping into the barely lived in apartment she startled when she caught the bald green head glowing in the moonlight streaming in her window “J’onn?”

“Kara’s worried about you.”

“So she sent you?”

J’onn watched her move around her apartment, pulling out a glass and setting it on the counter. He watched as she poured the amber liquid “haven’t you had enough already?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to go there again” she downed the glass of whiskey.

“Why do you do this to yourself Alex?” came the much less raspy voice of Hank Henshaw.

Alex let out a sigh as she sat on the couch beside him, bringing the glass and the bottle of whiskey with her “she’s my _sister_ Hank.”

“No, she isn’t.”

“Hank” Alex warned.

“She is an alien, not of this earth.” Hank made a calming motion with his hand to calm the ire he could see building in Alex “she is your best friend but she will never be your sister.”

Alex poured another finger of scotch into the glass and downed it just as quickly “so what do you propose I do?”

“Tell her.”

Alex scoffed “you sound just like my mother.”

“She’s a wise woman Alex.”

She scoffed again “says you.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alex looked at her watch, nearing one am “Alex?” Hank questioned quietly.

Alex stood, placing the glass and the bottle on the coffee table. Looking through the peep hole she saw Kara standing nervously on the other side “Kara” she mumbled quietly as she opened the door.

“I will see you tomorrow” Hank placed his hand on her shoulder as he passed them.

Kara moved forward in the room so that Hank could pass “bye” she waved nervously as he walked down the hall before turning back to Alex “what is wrong?” she grabbed Alex’s hands “what aren’t you telling me?”

Alex smiled lightly, Kara’s formal way of speaking often shone through when she was upset about something “it’s nothing Kara.”

Kara lead her to the couch and sat “it is obviously not, you left before dinner.” Kara picked up Alex’s left hand and absently played with the cuff “what have I done wrong?”

“Kara” Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister “you haven’t done anything wrong.” She pulled at the strings on the outside of her wrist behind Kara’s head “it’s something that I need to deal with on my own.”

“Promise it’s not life threatening?”

“I promise.”


	5. Accepting

Three weeks later Kara stepped into the DEO exhausted from another fight with a Fort Rozz escapee to find Director Henshaw leaning heavily against the round table in the middle “where is she?”

“Med bay, she’s okay.”

“All due respect Director, I’d like to see that for myself.”

She walked away from him and toward the med bay. Alex and J’onn had been assisting her with the escapee when he’d struck out and caught the agent in the right side with one of his claw like hands. The DEO had immediately extracted Alex leaving just J’onn and Kara to take down the alien. J’onn had flown back ahead of her while she secured the escapee and waited for the clean-up team, he had been so exhausted himself, having endured more of the punches and an injury of his own.

She stepped into the med bay to a weak smile gracing Alex’s lips under the oxygen mask resting over her nose and mouth “hey.”

Kara’s smile barely turned her lips up “hey yourself.” Kara looked Alex over, using her x-ray vision “when did your left arm get broken?”

“Not broken, fractured.”

Kara smirked and said with an eye roll “distinctions, sorry.”

“It happened sometime during the fight, honestly I don’t remember.”

Kara reached out and carefully laid her fingers against the arm “you’re always getting hurt.”

“A price I pay willingly.”

Kara looked up at the tired expression gracing Alex’s face “you should rest.”

“I will but first, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just a little tired, nothing that a good sunbaking won’t fix.”

Alex nodded as the doctor came in and replaced the mask with a nasal oxygen tube “did you at least get him?”

“Of course” Kara nodded “rest Alex.”

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

Kara walked into the med bay early the next morning to find the doctor setting and casting Alex’s arm, her sister blissfully unaware in her sedated state. It was as the doctor carefully turned Alex’s arm around that Kara realised the ever present leather cuff was missing and she could clearly see the markings on Alex’s wrist.

There upon the brunette’s wrist was the House of El crest and the DEO seal, the same markings as her own.

Turning she stalked back down the halls of the DEO until she was once again outside the facility, taking off as soon as the heavy metal door closed behind her, she flew high up into the cloud layer. Stretching her arms out wide, she soaked up the rays of the sun as she let the first tears fall, she hadn’t imagined finally knowing who her match was would end in tears of sadness and uncertainty.

As she and Alex had grown closer over time she found herself hoping that Alex would be her match, had felt the longing bury itself soul deep until the only feeling left was the love she felt for the older girl. Now that the reality of knowing Alex was her match left her with no other feelings than those of confusion.

Alex had said, a few months ago, that she had already met her match. Did she know that Kara was her match?

Looking down at her own markings she realised that of course Alex had figured it out, there was only one other person on the planet that carried the House of El crest marking and he was already bonded to his match.

With that revelation came another, Alex had known for over two years now and never said a thing.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense. The burning in her wrist that very first day had not negated until well into the night and recalling all that she knew of the soul marks, she remembered that they got hot and moved closer together when she met her match. That meant that within hours of the marks appearing on her skin they’d already been moving ever closer together given her close proximity to Alex.

Alex, who was not ashamed of her marks but had not shown Kara, or told her, of the markings that adorned her wrist instead preferring to keep them hidden behind the leather cuff. And Hank knew.

Landing softly back on the ground at the DEO she found the man already waiting for her “why didn’t you tell me Alex was my match?”

“I couldn’t” he replied softly.

“But you knew.” He nodded “why didn’t she tell me?”

“In the beginning it was because you’re her sister” he rested a hand on her shoulder as he looked her in the eyes “then when Supergirl made an appearance, she did it to protect you.”

Kara shook her head and slipped away from his hand “she knew how much finding my match meant to me, it’s the only thing that made me like the rest. Made me human.”

“That one I can’t answer for you, Supergirl.” He turned and gestured for her to follow “she was asking for you. She knew you were here.”

Kara followed him back into the halls of the DEO, nervously making her way back to the med bay. She knew that she was going to have to talk to James since things had been growing more intense between them, she couldn’t lead him on any longer. Especially now that she knew Alex was her match.

She stepped up to the bed holding Alex and attempted a small smile “hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

She should have known Alex would know something was off with her “I know Alex.”

Alex frowned in confusion “know what?”

Kara looked down to her wrist then looking pointedly at Alex’s wrist before trailing her eyes back to Alex’s “I saw them earlier.”

Understanding showed clearly “then you know why we can’t ever.”

Kara interrupted “no, don’t do that to me. You know what finding my match meant for me.”

“Kara” Alex said with a sigh “you know that we can’t. To protect your identity.”

“Fuck my identity.”

Alex’s eyebrow raised as she studied Kara. Kara never swore, it was one of the things she’d had trouble doing since learning all of the different words, in both English and other languages. “You don’t mean that Kara.”

“Yes Alex, I do, especially if I can finally be with you.”

Alex startled in surprise “what do you mean?”

Kara huffed as she sat on the edge of the bed facing Alex “without knowing about your marks, I loved you.” She fiddled with the edge of her skirt “I found myself hoping constantly that you were my match until the only thing that remained was the love I felt for you.”

Alex reached out with her good arm “come here.” Kara went willingly into the hug “I never realised.”

“It wasn’t any kind of hero worship. I fell in love with you.”

Alex tightened her grip on Kara “you’re making it kind of impossible to say no.”

“Then don’t Alex.” Kara looked up at her “let me love you.”

Alex smiled down at her “as if I could stop you Supergirl.”

“In every way possible?”

Alex nodded her head “we just have to be extra careful” she pointed at Kara’s left wrist “especially since you carry the seal of a secret government organisation on your skin.”

Kara chuckled “I’ve been good at hiding them for years Alex, I can keep doing it.” Kara sat up as the doctor re-entered the room “is she good to go?”

“Yes with strict restrictions. No work for at least ten days and plenty of rest.” The doctor looked at Alex pointedly “no heavy lifting and no rigorous exercise, you still have stitches in your side.”

“Got it” Alex nodded before looking at Kara “meet you at yours?”

Kara nodded in agreement “I have to talk to James so if I’m not there, you know where everything is.”

\-------(--@ KALEX @--)-------

Alex was sitting in the corner of the couch with her left arm resting against the back when Kara came through the apartment door a few hours later “how’d it go?”

“About as well as could be expected.”

“He knew that he wasn’t your match though.”

Kara sighed as she curled up against Alex on the couch and spotted the Chinese take-out boxes “potstickers” she exclaimed happily. “I guess he was hoping that I wouldn’t find my match and settle.”

“Hmm” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head as the blonde shoved another potsticker in her mouth “probably wasn’t expecting your match to be your sister either.”

“That too” Kara agreed with a salute of her chopsticks “about that, why did you keep it from me and yes I get that you were trying to protect me but you figured it out years ago.”

“I figured it out as soon as I saw the DEO seal.” Alex sighed heavily “I couldn’t exactly walk up to you and say ‘hey Kara, you’re my soul bond, I carry your mark’. Besides there was the fact that I was supposed to be your sister.”

Kara sat up, depositing the empty take-out box back on the table “what changed?”

“Mom, mostly.” Alex reached out with her right hand and pulled Kara back down beside her “that night after defeating Non when I disappeared suddenly?” Kara nodded “she’d pulled me outside to tell me that she knew, she’d seen your marks one night when you were doing the dishes.”

“And she knew about yours?”

Alex nodded against the blonde head. Looking over at the TV, she barely took in what was happening “I was five when they came through.” She looked back down at Kara to find the younger woman still watching her intently “she told me that Dad knew it was wrong to make you my sister.”

“So Eliza approves and Jeremiah would have too?” Alex nodded “so why don’t you?”

“Because my primary objective is to protect my alien.”

“But you can do that while loving me Alex.”

Alex smirked “I’ve never not loved you Kara.”

Kara shuffled until her face was closer to Alex’s “then give it up Alex, stop fighting it.”

Alex reached out with her right hand to touch Kara’s cheek, cursing her freshly cast left arm, and pulled Kara’s face to hers pressing a soft kiss against the lips that haunted her loneliest dreams. The kiss at first was a tentative meeting of lips until the years of yearning kicked in and Kara escalated the kiss “Kara, stitches” Alex mumbled out when she was forced to take a large lungful of air.

“Damn you and your penchant for getting hurt.”

Alex chuckled “I’m not going anywhere, Kara, we have plenty of time.”

Kara settled back down at Alex’s side and idly traced Kryptonian symbols on Alex’s stomach “I can’t wait for you to get that cast off.”

Alex laughed “me too.”

“I meant so that we can seal the bond Alex.”

“I can’t wait to be healed period.”

Kara looked up and saw the obvious arousal in Alex’s eyes “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Alien Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... 
> 
> Remember that this came from my brain, I have the right to write whatever I want. No blowing up my comments section with hate


End file.
